xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katastrofa elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I
|miejsce=elektrownia Fukushima I, prefektura Fukushima |data=11 marca 2011 |godzina= |zabici=około 600 osób |ranni=23 osoby |typ_kat=wypadek jądrowy |przyczyna=skutki trzęsienia ziemi u wybrzeży Honsiu }} określenie jądrowego wypadku, który miał miejsce 11 marca 2011 roku w japońskiej elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I. Wskutek katastrofy zginęło około 600 osób – 2 bezpośrednio w wyniku wstrząsu o sile 9,0°R°R – stopni w skali Richtera, pozostałe pośrednio (w wyniku powikłań związanych z chorobą popromienną). Japońska agencja ochrony radiologicznej oceniła katastrofę w elektrowni na stopień najwyższy (siódmy), w siedmiostopniowej Międzynarodowej Skali Wydarzeń Nuklearnych i Radiologicznych. Poprzednio ta sama agencja oceniała incydent w Fukushimie I na odpowiednio czwarty i piąty poziom. Przebieg katastrofy Trzęsienie ziemi doprowadziło do uszkodzeń technicznych w elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I (Fukushima Daiichi), w wyniku których niemożliwe było schłodzenie dwóch reaktorów. Firma eksploatująca elektrownię potem zgłosiła problem z niewystarczającym poziomem wody w reaktorach. Służby ewakuowały wszystkich w promieniu 3 km od samej elektrowni, czyli około 2 tys. osób. Minister gospodarki Japonii Banri Kaieda uspokajał, że wyciek z samej elektrowni byłby niewielki. Dzień po tak potężnym kataklizmie (12 marca), w elektrowni nastąpił wyciek pary radioaktywnej, dzięki czemu możliwe było zmniejszenie ciśnienia w reaktorach elektrowni. W tej samej elektrowni zwiększył się poziom promieniowania w pomieszczeniach kontrolnych, poziom osiągał wartości przeszło 1000 razy większe niż normalnie. Dramatyczna sytuacja spowodowała znaczące zwiększenia promienia ewakuacji, konieczne zatem było ewakuowanie 45-48 tysięcy osób przebywających w promieniu 20 kilometrów od Fukushimy I. W obawie przed ryzykiem, że tereny wokół budynku będą skażone, rozpoczęto zbiórkę jodyny. Awaria systemu spowodowała reakcję częściowego stopienia rdzenia reaktora nr 1 i wokół reaktora zaczął wydobywać się cez. Rząd przyznał, że eksplozja wodoru w elektrowni nie doprowadziła do uszkodzenia osłony reaktora chroniącej przed rozprzestrzenianiem się substancji radioaktywnych. 16 marca podano informację, że w reaktorze nr 1 jest zniszczonych około 70 proc. prętów paliwowych. Reaktor nr 3 w sobotę, 12 marca, również napotkała awaria systemu chłodzącego, dlatego został on uzupełniony wodą z dodatkiem kwasu borowego. Jednak rząd ostrzegał, że w tym reaktorze może dojść do potężnej eksplozji wywołanej zgromadzonym nadmiarem wodoru. Stało się to 14 marca, miały miejsce dwie eksplozje, choć komora zawierająca pręty paliwowe wskutek wybuchu nie została naruszona. Dwa dni później z tego reaktora nastąpiła emisja pary, przez co wzrósł znacząco poziom promieniowania wokół niego. Jeszcze tego samego dnia elektrownia zgłaszała awarię systemu chłodzenia w reaktorze nr 2. Poziom wody chłodzącej znacząco się zmniejszył, odsłoniły się też pręty paliwowe. 14 marca w reaktorze nr 2 i nr 4 nastąpił wybuch, który doprowadził ostatecznie do skażenia terenów wokół reaktorów. Spółka, która zarządza elektrownią, podjęła ewakuację personelu odpowiedzialnego za pracę reaktora nr 2. Wybuchy spowodowały zwiększenie stężenia substancji radioaktywnych w atmosferze, w prefekturze Ibaraki. Ogółem poziom promieniowania radioaktywnego nieopodal budynku odpowiadał poziomowi równemu czterokrotnej rocznej dawce promieniowania. Odwołano także, zgodnie z dekretem japońskiego ministerstwa transportu, wszelkie loty w promieniu 30 kilometrów od elektrowni atomowej. Z zakazu wyłączono lotnictwo, które bierze bezpośredni udział w akcji ratowniczej. We wtorek, tego samego dnia, elektrownia informowała o pożarze zbiornika z zużytym paliwem, ugaszono go po krótkim czasie. Pożar też miał być przyczyną przedostania się bezpośrednio do atmosfery substancji radioaktywnych. 16 marca informowano, że w reaktorze nr 2 obniżył się poziom ciśnienia, aczkolwiek w tym samym reaktorze zniszczeniu uległo blisko 33 proc. prętów paliwowych. Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w reaktorach nr 2 i nr 4, odnotowano, że poziom promieniowania wynosił w najbardziej niekorzystnych chwilach nawet 11 930 mikrosiwertów na godzinę. Po kilku godzinach wartość ta zmalała do poziomu 596,4 mikrosiwertów na godzinę. W związku z potwierdzonymi informacjami o wycieku substancji radioaktywnych Rosja zmobilizowała służby ratunkowe, które będą zdolne do ewakuowania Wysp Kurylskich oraz Sachalina. Światowa Organizacja Meteorologiczna mniej więcej w tym samym czasie podała informację, że wiatr rozprasza promieniowanie tak, by mniej zagrażał Japonii i pozostałym państwom w azjatyckim kontynencie. Informacje od tej organizacji z niepokojem przyjęły Stany Zjednoczone, ponieważ radioaktywne substancje mogłyby przedostać się do zachodniego wybrzeża kraju, choć promieniowanie nie byłoby już tak mocne. Służby ratunkowe wysłały śmigłowce, które będą w stanie schłodzić zagrożone reaktory całej elektrowni. 16 marca podano, że akcja ta zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ poziom promieniowania wokół budynku był zbyt wysoki. Do tego używano wody, ale po fiasku operacji, służby miały zamiar użyć policyjnych armatek wodnych. W zbiorniku z zużytymi prętami paliwowymi, który jest w reaktorze nr 4, nie było już wody. Amerykańscy eksperci ds. energetyki atomowej przyznali, że taki stan rzeczy jest spowodowany skrajnie wysokim poziomem promieniowania wokół budynku Fukushima I. Śmigłowce zrzucały po dłuższej chwili wodę morską również na reaktor nr 3. Na ten sam reaktor później wykorzystano armatki wodne. 17 marca w drugim reaktorze został poprowadzony kabel zasilający pompy chłodzące ten reaktor, w związku z tym na razie zaprzestano zrzucania wody na reaktory nr 3 i nr 4. Wprowadzenie wody odbywało się ponownie w sobotę, 19 marca, trwało to trzynaście godzin. 20 marca ujawniono, że w reaktorze nr 3 zwiększył się poziom promieniowania, pomimo prób schładzania reaktorów. Nie było za to problemów ze schładzaniem reaktorów nr 5 i nr 6. 21 marca w Fukushima I wybuchł kolejny pożar, dlatego zaczęto ewakuację wszystkich pracowników. Przed pożarem Naoto Kan uspokajał, że normalizuje się sytuacja w elektrowni. Tego samego dnia wybuchł jeszcze jeden pożar, tym razem nad budynkami reaktorów nr 2 i nr 3, ale nie miał wpływu na poziom promieniowania wokół elektrowni. Dzień później w reaktorze nr 3 ponownie wybuchł pożar, prawo do działań mieli znowu członkowie ekipy technicznej, którzy wcześnie zostali odsunięci od akcji ratowniczej z powodu podwyższonego stopnia promieniowania. 22 marca 2011 roku wszystkie sześć reaktorów w Fukushima I odzyskało zasilanie, wznowiono również schładzanie reaktora nr 3. W środę, 23 marca, odnotowano zwiększony stopień skażenia radioaktywnego wokół reaktora nr 2. Także w ten dzień raportowano o jeszcze jednym pożarze reaktora nr 3 i powtórnej ewakuacji całego personelu. W rzeczywistości był to czarny dym, nadto odnotowano obniżony stopień promieniowania radioaktywnego nieopodal Fukushimy I – z poziomu 435 mikrosiwertów do 283 mikrosiwertów na godzinę. 24 marca nad elektrownią unosiły się obłoki pary, reaktor nr 1 z kolei znów odzyskał zasilanie, w części kontrolnej reaktora. W tym dniu napromieniowanych zostało troje pracowników elektrowni, po tym, jak poszkodowani stali w skażonej wodzie. Przyczyną tego zajścia, według TEPCO, były najpewniej nieodpowiednie na taką okazję obuwie. Następnego dnia ministerstwo nauki Japonii powiadomiło, że w odległości 30 km na północny wschód od elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I, tutejsza dzienna dawka promieniowania przekroczyła roczny jej limit. 27 marca poinformowano o tym, że poziom radioaktywnego jodu 131 w wodzie morskiej w pobliżu Fukushimy I był 2 100 razy większy niż normalnie. Pomiar ten przeprowadzono w odległości 30 metrów od reaktorów nr 5 i 6. Dnia następnego poziom ten był już tylko 1 150 razy większy, ale w środę (30 marca) poziom osiągał 3 335 razy większą wartość niż dopuszczalna norma. W czwartek (31 marca) był to poziom 4385-krotnie większy niż norma. 28 marca pojawiły się szokujące informacje, z których wynikało, że na ziemi wokół Fukushimy I znaleziono ślady plutonu. Jednak w późniejszym czasie podano, że poziom ogólnego promieniowania gleb w promieniu 40 km od elektrowni zmalał. W kwietniu ekipy techniczne wpadły na pomysł wrzucania barwników do wody, która była skażona. W ten sposób chciano sprawdzić, czy zażegnano wycieki substancji radioaktywnych. Ten eksperyment wykorzystano na reaktorze nr 2. Wcześniej fiaskiem skończyło się zatkanie nieszczelnego reaktora mieszanką polimerów, trocin oraz papieru gazetowego. 4 kwietnia rozpoczęło się wypompowywanie 11 500 ton skażonej wody. Minister gospodarki Japonii Banri Kaieda ogłosił po miesiącu od kataklizmu, że służby przestaną odprowadzać do Pacyfiku radioaktywną wodę z terenów elektrowni. Przypuszczał jednocześnie, że wokół reaktora nr 2 zgromadziło się 20 tys. ton skażonej wody. 6 kwietnia udało się uszczelnić osłonę jednego z uszkodzonych reaktorów w elektrowni, zapobiegając tym samym dalszemu wyciekowi napromieniowanej wody do morza. W nocy z 6 na 7 kwietnia rozpoczęto wprowadzanie azotu do reaktora nr 1. TEPCO w tym czasie dodało, że w reaktorze nr 3 zniszczeniu uległo 25 proc. prętów paliwowych. 9 kwietnia rozpoczęto budowę stalowej ściany, która zapobiegłaby kolejnym wyciekom z reaktora nr 2. 11 kwietnia 2011 roku rozszerzono promień ewakuacji ludzi mieszkających nieopodal elektrowni, z 20 do 30 kilometrów. Kolejne osoby mają tylko zostać w domach, a ewakuację stamtąd mogą podjąć dobrowolnie. 16 kwietnia pracownicy elektrowni rozpoczęli dwudniową akcję oczyszczania wody morskiej z substancji promieniotwórczych. 3 maja rozpoczęto trwający kilka dni montaż wentylatorów w budynku, które odprowadzą skażone powietrze. 5 maja 2011 do Fukushimy I wrócili normalni pracownicy, po tym, jak zmniejszył się wystarczająco poziom promieniowania radioaktywnego. W weekend 3-4 grudnia nastąpił wyciek około 45 ton silnie napromieniowanej wody, a do Oceanu Spokojnego przedostała się ilość raptem ok. 300 litrów radioaktywnej substancji. Wymagane było zatem wyłączenie systemu odkażania wody. Pracownicy niespodziewanie odkryli, że winna wyciekowi jest rysa w betonowej zaporze. Rząd w Japonii zapowiedział na 16 grudnia zimne wyłączenie elektrowni, ponieważ ustabilizowała się temperatura paliwa w dolnej części obudowy poszczególnych reaktorów. Jeżeli ta czynność zostanie podjęta, możliwy będzie wówczas powrót do swoich miejsc zamieszkania ewakuowanej ludności z terenów wokół elektrowni Fukushima I. 27 grudnia został opublikowany wstępny raport na temat tej katastrofy. Z niego wynikało, że przyczyną tak wielkiej klęski nuklearnej było nieprzygotowanie się na okoliczności tak silnego wstrząsu (9,0°R) oraz nieprawidłowa reakcja rządu i spółki TEPCO, która eksploatuje elektrownię. Następstwa Wskutek strat po trzęsieniu, 17 osób zostało napromieniowanych. Ranne zostały też trzy osoby, a 7 jest zaginionych. Amerykańskie wojska ujawniły, że ich bazy są silnie napromieniowane, w związku z tym kwarantannie poddano 17 osób. 17 marca 2011 Pentagon zaproponował grupie 20 tys. ludzi (rodzin żołnierzy amerykańskich) plan dobrowolnego opuszczenia terenów najbardziej poszkodowanych przez kataklizm. Promieniowanie znacząco utrudniało akcję poszukiwawczą, dążącą do możliwie najszybszego odnalezienia ludzi mogących być pod gruzami budynków. 1 kwietnia oddział blisko 25 tysięcy japońskich i amerykańskich żołnierzy brał udział w przeszukaniu pod powyższym względem prefektur Fukushima (wykluczono promień 30 km wokół Fukushimy I), Iwate i Miyagi. Akcja poszukiwawcza trwała trzy dni. Przeszukania terenów wokół uszkodzonej przez kataklizm elektrowni rozpoczęły się dopiero 7 kwietnia. Ciągłe wstrząsy wtórne doprowadziły do zamknięcia w dniu 14 maja 2011 elektrowni atomowej Hamaoka, na okres 2-3 lat. Sejsmolodzy ostrzegali, że istnieją spore szanse na uszkodzenie tej elektrowni przez silny wstrząs (zakładano perspektywę następnych 30 lat). Konsekwencją całego zdarzenia było również przejęcie sterów firmy TEPCO przez władze japońskie, decyzję podyktowano fatalnymi błędami i nieprawidłowościami podczas koordynowania akcją ratującą wciąż krytyczną sytuację wokół elektrowni Fukushima I. Japońska Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Nuklearnego i Przemysłowego również sprzeciwiała się firmie TEPCO, zarzucając ujawnianie niektórych pomiarów, które w rzeczywistości nie miały miejsca. Rząd Japonii wydał 4 kwietnia decyzję, zgodnie z którą firma eksploatująca Fukushimę I jest zobowiązana zażegnać negatywne skutki kataklizmu w swej elektrowni, w jak najkrótszym czasie. Firma Toshiba, która obsługiwała 4 spośród 6 reaktorów w tej elektrowni, opracowała plan, który dąży do zlikwidowania tego budynku. Zgodnie z kosztującym ponad miliard dolarów planem reaktory mają ustabilizowane oraz schłodzone. Nadto silnie napromieniowane obszary mają być przykryte betonem. Przyszłość energetyki atomowej na świecie W Japonii, w czerwcu opublikowano sondaż z pytaniem o przyszłość elektrowni atomowych, w kontekście ich dalszego eksploatowania. Aż 82 proc. respondentów przyznało, że elektrownie tego typu powinny być zlikwidowane całkowicie lub etapowo. 11 marca 2012 roku odbył się protest, w którym udział brało tysiąc Japończyków, przeciwko eksploatacji energii jądrowej. W weekend, w dniach 10-11 marca przeprowadzono sondaż, w którym 57 proc. pytanych było przeciwko włączaniu elektrowni atomowych, zamkniętych na potrzeby kontroli między innymi w aspekcie środków bezpieczeństwa. W Polsce odbył się protest z udziałem mieszkańców Żarnowca. W tej niewielkiej miejscowości potencjalnie ma być zbudowana pierwsza elektrownia atomowa w kraju. Już kilka dni po tragicznych wydarzeniach w Japonii ogłoszono zapowiedziany ówcześnie na sierpień tego samego roku przetarg na budowę tej elektrowni. Opublikowany został też sondaż, w którym pytani mieli wyrazić swój stosunek do kwestii budowy elektrowni jądrowej, przeciwnych temu rozwiązaniu było 32 proc. respondentów. 23 marca premier Donald Tusk, z troski o dobro mieszkańców, zaproponował zbudowanie elektrowni drogą referendum, pomysł z plebiscytem wymyślił szef SLD Grzegorz Napieralski. Referendum w tej sprawie szybko wycofano. Władze Francji zapowiedziały kontrole wszystkich elektrowni atomowych, a także zaostrzenie norm bezpieczeństwa w tych miejscach. Ekologiści mimo takich zmian wciąż byli oburzeni i domagali się rozpisania referendum w sprawie eksploatacji energii atomowej. Litwini pod koniec stycznia byli zapalonymi zwolennikami energii atomowej, o czym świadczył sondaż, w którym ponad 44 proc. respondentów było za budową nowej siłowni jądrowej. Trzęsienie jednak kompletnie zmieniło stosunek rodaków do stosowania tego typu rozwiązania, kwietniowy sondaż, który zawierał te same pytanie, tylko dowodził tej tezie – zaledwie 10,6 proc. respondentów opowiadało się za budową tej elektrowni. Wielu z pytanych (przede wszystkim tych, którzy byli przeciwko) przyznało, że taki bojkot był spowodowany właśnie katastrofą elektrowni Fukushima I. Kanclerz Niemiec Angela Merkel poinformowała o wstrzymaniu realizacji planów, które zakładały dłuższą eksploatację w 17 elektrowniach jądrowych. Władze Niemiec zadeklarowały, że w obliczu kataklizmu w Japonii zamierzają wyłączyć wszystkie elektrownie jądrowe, które były wybudowane jeszcze przed latami 80. XX wieku. Rząd niemiecki zarzucał Polakom, że władze są obojętne co do planów budowy elektrowni atomowych w kraju. Zarzuty odpierał rzecznik rządu Paweł Graś, tłumacząc, że plany budowy są tak realizowane, by uwzględniać ze szczególną uwagą kwestie bezpieczeństwa. 14 marca 2011 przeprowadzono sondaż, w którym respondenci mieli wyrazić swoje zdanie w sprawie rozwoju energetyki atomowej na okres pięciu następnych lat. 52 proc. głosujących wyraziło swój sprzeciw co do realizowania planów rozwoju sektora energetyki jądrowej. Premier Rosji Władimir Putin przypuszczał, że skutki trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii i spowodowanych przez nie awarii w elektrowniach atomowych nie zagrażają terytorium swego kraju. Nadto zapowiedział, że jego rząd nie odstąpi od planów budowy takich elektrowni w swoim kraju. Ponieważ 15 marca 2011 roku nastąpił wyciek substancji promieniotwórczych z Fukushimy I, Kreml zmienił zdanie i premier Putin zlecił kontrolę we wszystkich elektrowniach atomowych w całym kraju. Putin, po swej wizycie w dalekowschodniej części kraju, poinformował, że sytuacja radiacyjna w Rosji nie pogorszy się, dzięki wiadomościom o tym, że japońscy specjaliści odzyskują kontrolę nad prawidłowym działaniem elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I. Mimo wszystko polityk rekomendował dalsze kontrolowanie sytuacji radiacyjnej, szczególnie w Sachalinie i na Wyspach Kurylskich, a także apelował o kontrolowanie przedmiotów i osób, które wracają z Japonii. Szwajcaria zdecydowała się w związku ze skutkami potężnego kataklizmu zawiesić projekty, które pozwoliłyby na ponowne uruchomienie elektrowni atomowych. Mykoła Azarow, premier Ukrainy, oświadczył, że skutki kataklizmu w Japonii nie obiją się negatywnie na rozwoju sektora energetyki atomowej w kraju. We Włoszech kwestię przyszłości energetyki atomowej rozstrzygnęło referendum, które odbyło się w dniach 11-12 czerwca 2011. Respondenci wyraźnie opowiedzieli się przeciwko eksploatacji tego typu energii w najbliższej przyszłości. Linki zewnętrzne * Raport specjalny na RMF24 Kategoria:2011 Kategoria:Katastrofy